


Chat Confessions

by xCabooseRTRvB



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Hate, Homophobia, Innocent!Ray, Love Triangle, M/M, Relationship Goals, Relationship Help, Ryan and Trevor are brothers, Trans!Trevor, Transphobia, Trigger Warnings, characters in order of appearance, high school shenanigans, mental breakdowns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCabooseRTRvB/pseuds/xCabooseRTRvB
Summary: Several Rooster Teeth High School students use the banned chatroom to privately talk about their relationships with others which cause several problems within their group of friends.





	1. Stressed Chats

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me writing for fun because I can't fucking have the courage to tell my crush that I like them. And I can't promise that it'll be finished, I write this in my free time. So yeah, whatever. Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor calls Lindsay for help, but they're interrupted by Geoff.

**_TC Reached entered the RTHS chatroom._ **

**_TuggLife entered the RTHS chatroom._ **

**TC Reached** : Oh good, you're here. I didn't think you'd show up.

 **TuggLife** : Are you kidding me? You said it was important. Whatcha need me for, Treyco?

 **TC Reached** : I'm honestly already regretting calling you here to tell you because I know you'll pester me about it.

 **TuggLife** : I'll pester you about it even more if you don't tell me right now!

 **TC Reached** : I know, but uuuuuuugggghhhh it gives me stress.

 **TuggLife** : Like how “school” gives you stress or like how “I'm about to metaphorically die what do I do” gives you stress?

 **TC Reached** : …

 **TC Reached** : The latter…

 **TuggLife** : Gossip! Yes! Give me all of the details!

**_DGGeoff entered the RTHS chatroom._ **

**TC Reached** : Oh heeeeeyyyy Geoff!

 **DGGeoff** : What're you two dickheads doing here? I thought this chatroom was banned from usage by the school.

 **TuggLife** : It is.

 **TuggLife** : Also, dammit Geoff, Treyco was about to tell me something extremely important!

 **DGGeoff** : What like “school” important or “I'm going to metaphorically die” important?

 **TuggLife** : SEE!! GEOFF GETS IT!

 **TC Reached** : You both give me stress…

 **DGGeoff** : Treyco’s stressed? Oh, this is bound to be good.

 **TC Reached** : Nope! Fuck it!

**_TC Reached left the RTHS chatroom._ **

**DGGeoff** : It must give him a lot of stress if he leaves the chatroom.

 **TuggLife** : You scared him off, Geoff.

 **DGGeoff** : What? It's not like he's mad at us.

 **DGGeoff** : He's not mad right?

 **TuggLife** : I'm going to go call him.

 **TuggLife** : Privately.

**_TuggLife left the RTHS chatroom._ **

**DGGeoff** : Well shit, alright then.

**_DGGeoff left the RTHS chatroom._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts? Other ships? Criticism? Comment below!
> 
> Also, I'll post a chapter every time I've finished one.


	2. Whoopsies!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mica and Andrew mess around in the RTHS chatroom as a couple of people drop in unexpectedly. Oh, and Andrew makes a tiny mistake.

**_Micachu entered the RTHS chatroom._ **

**_Mister Sir entered the RTHS chatroom._ **

**Micachu** : There's no way that this chatroom is actually banned, right?

**Mister Sir** : I don't think so.

**Mister Sir** : I mean, I heard Lindsay and Geoff used it earlier in the week.

**Micachu** : Does the school hate chatrooms or something?

**Mister Sir** : No, there's just a lot of cyber bullying going on and they wanted to finally take it down from the school website.

**Micachu** : It's clearly still here, though.

**Mister Sir** : I don't fucking know.

**_Jerem6401 entered the RTHS chatroom._ **

**Mister Sir** : Hey Jeremy!

**Micachu** : Hi Jeremy.

**Micachu** : Fuck.

**Mister Sir** : Haha, fuck you, Mica!

**Jerem6401** : Hey guys, so uh, have you guys seen Trevor at school at all today?

**Micachu** : No.

**Mister Sir** : No.

**Micachu** : Why?

**Mister Sir** : Why?

**Mister Sir** : Stop copying me.

**Micachu** : Stop copying me.

**Micachu** : You’re the one copying me!

**Mister** **Sir** : You're the one copying me.

**Jerem6401** : Never mind.

**_Jerem6401 left the RTHS chatroom._ **

**Micachu** : Five bucks says they're in love with each other.

**Mister** **Sir** : Who? Jeremy and Trevor?

**Micachu** : Yup.

**_AxialMatt entered the RTHS chatroom._ **

**Mister** **Sir** : That’s ridiculous! Just today, Matt told me that he likes Jeremy!

**Micachu** : Hey Matt!

**Micachu** : Oh shit.

**Mister** **Sir** : Well… shit…

**AxialMatt** : Fuck you, Andrew.

**_AxialMatt left the RTHS chatroom._ **

**Mister** **Sir** : Matt, I’m sorry!

**Mister** **Sir** : And he's gone. Son of a bitch…

**Micachu** : Good job, asshole.

**Mister** **Sir** : Mica, you're not helping.

**Micachu** : Helping? That was your own fault, Andy.

**Mister** **Sir** : So you won't help me corner Matt into a room so I could apologize to him tomorrow?

**Micachu** : What's tomorrow?

**Mister** **Sir** : Friday.

**Micachu** : Okay, I'm in.

**Mister** **Sir** : Thank you! I owe you one!

**Micachu** : You owe me five bucks.

**Mister** **Sir** : I'll give it to you tomorrow…

**Micachu** : Pleasure doing business with you, Sir.

**Mister** **Sir** : That's Mister Sir to you.

**Micachu** : Whatever.

**Mister** **Sir** : You were the one who set it up!

**Micachu** : …

**Micachu** : Shut up!

**_Micachu left the RTHS chatroom._ **

**_Mister Sir left the RTHS chatroom._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts? Other ships? Questions? Criticism? Comment below!


	3. What's a Condom?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Ryan has a lovely chat about Ray, then Gavin and Ray have a lovely chat about condoms.
> 
> One of these is not like the other.

**_GavinoFree entered the RTHS chatroom._ **

**_BM Vagabond entered the RTHS chatroom._ **

**GavinoFree** : Rye-Bread! How are ya?

**BM Vagabond** : Hey Gav, I’m good, you?

**GavinoFree** : Amazing! He’s actually talking to me for once!

**BM Vagabond** : Who?

**GavinoFree** : You know who.

**BM Vagabond** : Ohhhhh, he-who-shall-not-be-named?

**GavinoFree** : Yuuuuup!

**GavinoFree** : How’s you and Ray coming along?

**BM Vagabond** : I’ve come to the conclusion that he’s too good for me.

**GavinoFree** : Aw, don’t give up, Ryan! He’ll come around.

**BM Vagabond** : Yeah…

**GavinoFree** : What made you come to that conclusion?

**BM Vagabond** : He’s innocent.

**GavinoFree** : Ooooh, how innocent?

**BM Vagabond** : …

**GavinoFree** : That bad?

**BM** **Vagabond** : He didn’t know what a condom was.

**GavinoFree** : Oh.

**GavinoFree** : OH!

**GavinoFree** : Yeah, that’s really bad.

**BM Vagabond** : I know…

**GavinoFree** : Eventually Rye-Bread, you’ll get ‘im!

**BM Vagabond** : A straight-A student like him with a theatre kid like me?

**BM Vagabond** : Yeah, not happening.

**GavinoFree** : You have straight A’s too.

**BM Vagabond** : Yeah, but he’s the lovable straight A student.

**BM Vagabond** : I’m just an unlovable straight A student.

**GavinoFree** : Awww, but you’re lovely, Ryan!

**BM Vagabond** : Shut up.

**GavinoFree** : Lovely Ryan <3

**_BM Vagabond left the RTHS chatroom._ **

**_Brownman entered the RTHS chatroom._ **

**GavinoFree** : Hi Ray!

**Brownman** : Hey Gav.

**GavinoFree** : Something wrong, lad?

**Brownman** : I don’t know…

**GavinoFree** : Elaborate, please.

**Brownman** : What’s a condom?

**GavinoFree** : Oh god, you need help, Ray.

**Brownman** : No, I don’t!

**Brownman** : Michael asked me if I knew what a condom was and I didn’t, but I feel like I should know.

**GavinoFree** : Why?

**Brownman** : Because Ryan gave me this weird look and now I really want to know.

**GavinoFree** : In due time, Ray.

**Brownman** : What the heck is that supposed to mean?

**GavinoFree** : Oh my god, you don’t sputter curse words either. How have you been in our friend group this long, but haven’t cursed your heart out?

**Brownman** : …

**Brownman** : Because it’s rude…

**GavinoFree** : Yeah, you need help.

**Brownman** : Yeah, probably.

**GavinoFree** : Well, I’ll see you tomorrow, Ray! My mum is calling me downstairs for dinner!

**Brownman** : Alright, see ya man.

**_GavinoFree left the RTHS chatroom._ **

**Brownman** : I should probably look up what a condom is.

**_Brownman left the RTHS chatroom._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts? Other ships? Criticism? Questions? Comment below!


	4. Obliviousness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael, Kdin, and Caleb try to help Andy with his conflict with Matt.

**_MJones entered the RTHS chatroom._ **

**_Mister Sir entered the RTHS chatroom._ **

**_KdinJenzen entered the RTHS chatroom._ **

**_caleb loves you entered the RTHS chatroom._ **

**KdinJenzen** : Hey babe.

**caleb loves you** : Hey beautiful, how was school?

**KdinJenzen** : Good, my broadcasting teacher says that I can talk to professional sportscasters so I could ask them questions and stuff.

**caleb loves you** : That’s awesome! When do you get to meet them?

**KdinJenzen** : Tomorrow, I'm so happy!

**caleb loves you** : I'm so proud of you, beautiful! :)

**MJones** : Alright, alright, stop your cute moments, please. We have serious shit to discuss.

**caleb loves you** : She's the only cute one in this chatroom.

**KdinJenzen** : Aw, thanks, babe!

**caleb loves you** : Always for you!

**MJones** : No seriously, shut up. So Andy, what happened?

**Mister Sir** : I let a secret slip about Matt and he witnessed it happen so now he's mad at me.

**KdinJenzen** : What'd you say about him?

**Mister Sir** : I may or may not have said who he likes.

**MJones** : Oh shit, you fucked up, man.

**Mister Sir** : Tell me something I don't know!

**caleb loves you** : People actually open bananas the wrong way. You're supposed to open them from the butt.

**MJones** : …

**KdinJenzen** : …

**Mister Sir** : …

**caleb loves you** : What?

**KdinJenzen** : Now’s not exactly the right time, babe.

**caleb loves you** : Sorry…

**KdinJenzen** : So Andy, what'd you do today that caused Matt to basically throw a fucking chair at you and Mica?

**Mister Sir** : I wanted to apologize, but he wouldn't let me.

**MJones** : Man, I don't know how to help you. There's this fucking love triangle that's happening between those three.

**caleb loves you** : Between which three?

**MJones** : You're joking, right? You mean, you don't see it?

**caleb loves you** : I don't know who you're referring to.

**KdinJenzen** : Shh, you're oblivious, I'll tell you later.

**caleb loves you** : Okay, which reminds me, I gotta go now. I'll talk to you later, beautiful! Love you! <3

**KdinJenzen** : Love you too! <3

**_caleb loves you left the RTHS chatroom._ **

**MJones** : No, but seriously how does he not know about Matt, Jeremy, and Trevor’s obvious love triangle?

**KdinJenzen** : Much like how you don't know about the obvious crush Gavin has on you.

**Mister Sir** : Ooh, she said it! Not me!

**Mister Sir** : I'm screenshotting that!

**MJones** : What? Gavin doesn't like me, we’re just friends.

**Mister Sir** : Screenshotting that too!

**KdinJenzen** : I'm sorry for your obliviousness, Michael.

**MJones** : I seriously have no idea what you're talking about.

**MJones** : And I’m strictly straight!

**KdinJenzen** : Uh huh, keep telling yourself that.

**MJones** : I am!

**MJones** : Andy, tell her!

**Mister Sir** : Sorry Michael, Kdin wins this argument.

**MJones** : What the fuck?

**MJones** : Are you being serious right now?

**KdinJenzen:** Yes, we wouldn't mess with you like that. Well, I wouldn't. I'm not entirely sure about Andy, though.

**Mister Sir** : Hey, I don't mess with people!

**KdinJenzen** : No, but apparently you're not very good at keeping secrets.

**Mister** **Sir** : …

**Mister Sir** : I mean, I tried to say sorry.

**KdinJenzen** : That you did.

**MJones** : It's okay, Andy, he’ll come around eventually. You just need to wait and see.

**MJones** : Or y’know apologize more because maybe he’ll actually believe you for once.

**Mister** **Sir** : Man, I really fucked up…

**KdinJenzen** : I can try to talk to him. I've known him longer.

**Mister** **Sir** : Yes please.

**KdinJenzen** : I can't promise any positive results, though.

**MJones** : I mean, it's progress.

**KdinJenzen** : I'll talk to him tomorrow then. Ima go now so that I can talk to my beloved.

**MJones** : Use a condom!

**KdinJenzen** : Always!

**Mister Sir** : Jesus Christ…

**_KdinJenzen left the RTHS chatroom._ **

**MJones** : Well, that's settled.

**MJones** : Don't worry, Andy, Matt’ll come around.

**Mister** **Sir** : I feel like you're lying to me.

**MJones** : It's called “hope”, Andy.

**Mister** **Sir** : I'm aware.

**MJones** : Well, Ima take a nap now. I'll see you on Monday.

**Mister** **Sir** : Are you not getting online for our big group chat on tomorrow?

**MJones** : Tomorrow’s Sat?

**Mister** **Sir** : Yes.

**MJones** : I'll stop by and make an appearance.

**Mister** **Sir** : Alright, night, Michael.

**MJones** : Night.

**_MJones left the RTHS chatroom._ **

**_Mister Sir left the RTHS chatroom._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, here's another chapter. Do you have any other ships or questions? Comment below!


	5. Escalation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The huge group chat is today and something unexpected happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies, I wrote this chapter way before today, but after recent events and the content of this chapter, I had to postpone it. Also, I debated whether to completely change this chapter, but then I realized that I would have to change most of the character arcs if I were to do that. So, I'm extremely sorry guys, but here's chapter five.

**_JackP entered the RTHS chatroom._ **

**_CaitiWard entered the RTHS chatroom._ **

**_GriffonRamsey entered the RTHS chatroom._ **

**_DGGeoff entered the RTHS chatroom._ **

**_GavinoFree entered the RTHS chatroom._ **

**_Brownman entered the RTHS chatroom._ **

**DGGeoff** : Holy dicks that's a fuckton of people.

**GavinoFree** : People are still incoming, Geoffrey.

**_BM Vagabond entered the RTHS chatroom._  **

**_Jerem6401 entered the RTHS chatroom._  **

_**TC Reached entered the RTHS chatroom.** _

_**Mister Sir entered the RTHS chatroom.** _

_**AxialMatt entered the RTHS chatroom.** _

**DGGeoff** : Jesus Christ, are we celebrating something important like a birthday or some shit like that?

**Brownman** : I wish.

**BM Vagabond** : Ray, you don’t like cake.

_**KdinJenzen entered the RTHS chatroom.** _

_**caleb loves you entered the RTHS chatroom.**_  

**Brownman** : NOT ALL BIRTHDAY PARTIES HAVE TO HAVE CAKE, RYAN! JEEZ, ARE YOU RACIST AGAINST ALL DESSERTS?

**KdinJenzen** : Ryan’s racist against dessert?

**BM Vagabond** : Uh, no. 

**caleb loves you** : That’s rude, Ryan. Shame on you. 

**caleb loves you** : Shame.

**KdinJenzen** : On.

**BM Vagabond** : I’m not!

**caleb loves you** : You. 

**BM Vagabond** : Jesus Christ…

**TC Reached** : If you two aren’t going to say it, then I will. 

_**TuggLife entered the RTHS chatroom.**_  

**Jerem6401** : TREVOR, SHUT UP!

**AxialMatt** : TREVOR, SHUT UP!

**GavinoFree** : What?

**DGGeoff** : What?

**JackP** : What?

**Brownman** : What? 

**BM Vagabond** : What?

**TuggLife** : Whoa, what did I miss?

**KdinJenzen** : Not much, honestly.

**caleb loves you** : Ryan’s racist against dessert.

**caleb loves you** : He’s dessertist!

**BM Vagabond** : What the fuck?

**TuggLife** : Shut up guys. Trevor, what did you say?

**TC Reached** : I was just going to say that it was actually Jeremy and Matt’s birthdays this week.

**DGGeoff** : WHAT? WHEN?

**TC Reached** : I literally just said this week…

**Brownman** : HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!

**GavinoFree** : YOU LIVE IN A ZOO!

**Mister Sir** : YOU LOOK LIKE A MONKEYYYYY! 

**TuggLife** : AAAAAAND…

**DGGeoff** : They smell like one too.

**Brownman** : Ruined it, Geoff. 

**Jerem6401** : How could you betray us like this, Trevor?

**AxialMatt** : Yeah, what the fuck???

**DGGeoff** : Nah, I'm just lazy as fuck.

**TC Reached** : What? It’s not like it’s the end of the world if I say when your birthday is. 

**Jerem6401** : It is! You’ve betrayed us! How could you?

**TC Reached** : You said that already… 

**AxialMatt** : The end is nigh!

**TC Reached** : Jesus Christ, you’re both overreacting…

**TuggLife** : *insert Birthday GIF* 

**TuggLife** : Damnit, it doesn’t work anymore.

**CaitiWard** : Yeah, they changed a lot of things recently.

**GriffonRamsey** : I thought this was banned.

**KdinJenzen** : It was.

**BM Vagabond** : It was.

**Jerem6401** : It was.

**AxialMatt** : It was.

**TC Reached** : It was.

**DGGeoff** : Jesus Christ, there are too many people here.

**GavinoFree** : You’re the one who invited us all to hang out today!

**DGGeoff** : Yeah, but I didn’t expect this to happen!

**KdinJenzen** : Really? You didn’t expect three to five people answer one question at the same time? 

**DGGeoff** : No.

**caleb loves you** : Yes.

**TC Reached** : Yes.

**JackP** : Yes.

**Brownman** : Yes.

**TuggLife** : Yes.

**KdinJenzen** : See? They all proved my point.

**caleb loves you** : That’s because you’re always right. 

**DGGeoff** : Oh my god…

**BM Vagabond** : Why don't we hang out in person like normal people?

**DGGeoff** : Whoa, whoa, whoa!

**BM Vagabond** : What? 

**GavinoFree** : What have you done with Lovely Ryan?

**TC Reached** : Imposter!

**Brownman** : You've disappointed me twice in the span of five minutes, Ryan.

**BM Vagabond** : What did I do?

**caleb loves you** : Well, first off, you're dessertist.

**TC Reached** : Yeah!

**Jerem6401** : Now, you're suggesting that we go outside!

**TC Reached** : Horrifying!

**Brownman** : How could you do this to me, Ryan?

**BM Vagabond** : … 

**TC Reached** : Ooh, Ryan didn't even deny it!

**BM Vagabond** : Oh my god, just shut up, Trey.

**TC Reached** : Never! And it's Trevor!

**BM Vagabond** : I will tell Mom that you used her credit card to buy things on the Internet.

**TC Reached** : Nice try! I already told her! 

**BM Vagabond** : Fine, I'll tell her that her one and only daughter prefers to be a male.

**TC Reached** : You wouldn't.

**BM Vagabond** : Try me.

**TC Reached** : …

**TC Reached** : Uncalled for, Ryan.

**Jerem6401** : That's rude.

_**MJones entered the RTHS chatroom.** _

**DGGeoff** : Damn, Ryan the Bully Guy.

**BM Vagabond** : You're really pushing my buttons. 

**BM Vagabond** : One more time, and I swear I'll do it.

**MJones** : What did Ryan do?

**AxialMatt** : He's a dessertist and tells us to go outside.

**BM Vagabond** : …

**TC Reached** : Ryan, that wasn't me.

**BM Vagabond** : I don't give a fuck.

_**BM Vagabond left the RTHS chatroom.** _

**TC Reached** : Ryan, please don't. 

**KdinJenzen** : Oh my god, Trevor… 

**AxialMatt** : Holy shit… I'm sorry, Trevor, I shouldn't have said anything.

_**TC Reached left the RTHS chatroom.** _

**Jerem6401** : Son of a bitch…

_**Jerem6401 left the RTHS chatroom.** _

_**AxialMatt left the chatroom.** _

**MJones** : What the fuck just happened?

**GavinoFree** : Ryan’s overreacting, lad. 

**DGGeoff** : Damnit. 

**DGGeoff** : Jack, Griffon, I'll pick you guys up in five minutes. We’re going to their house to check on them.

**JackP** : Alright.

**GriffonRamsey** : Sounds good.

_**DGGeoff left the RTHS chatroom.** _

_**GriffonRamsey left the RTHS chatroom.** _

**JackP** : Caiti, I'll talk to you later, okay?

**CaitiWard** : Yeah, take care of those two.

**JackP** : Of course.

**JackP** : Love you <3

**CaitiWard** : Love you too! <3

_**JackP left the RTHS chatroom.** _

_**CaitiWard left the RTHS chatroom.** _

**Mister Sir** : At least, it wasn't as bad as what I did.

**Brownman** : What did you do?

**MJones** : Jesus Christ, Andy, he's forgiven you, just let it drop.

**Mister Sir** : I'm just saying!

**KdinJenzen** : No, this is worse than what you did.

**Mister Sir** : What? How?

**caleb loves you** : Yours involved just telling a secret.

**Mister Sir** : Yeah, but he hated me for a good two days, he probably still does!

**GavinoFree** : Who?

**Mister Sir** : No one!

**Brownman** : Dude, you can't just say all that and refuse to say who.

**MJones** : Just be glad he didn't yell at you or leave when he saw you were here.

**KdinJenzen** : Ryan threatening to out Trevor is a lot worse. If that happens, Trevor will most likely be mad and considering that both their parents make sure that they're strictly straight, Trevor will be disowned. In addition, Trevor’s anger will most likely lead to Trevor outing Ryan as well. So, they'll both be disowned, unfortunately.

**Mister Sir** : I see your point…

**KdinJenzen** : That's the worst case scenario.

**Brownman** : Wait, Ryan’s gay?

**Brownman** : Whaaaaaat? 

**Brownman** : Since when? 

**MJones** : Oh my god, Ryan, I will kick your ass. That fucker lied.

**GavinoFree** : Yes Ray, he is.

**GavinoFree** : Lied about what?

**MJones** : Doesn't matter.

**TuggLife** : Wow, everyone doesn't like answering questions, do they?

**MJones** : What the fuck? Have you been here the whole time, Linds?

**TuggLife** : Yup.

**TuggLife** : And you just proved my point, Michael. 

**GavinoFree** : She just loves lurking the chatroom. 

**Brownman** : Yeah, she did it all the time.

**MJones** : I don't know why I never noticed.

**TuggLife** : I'm a fucking ninja, bitch.

**KdinJenzen** : Can we focus on our current situation?

**caleb loves you** : Like hoping the brothers are okay?

**KdinJenzen** : Yes, exactly that.

**Brownman** : Hey guys.

**GavinoFree** : What?

**MJones** : What? 

**Mister Sir** : What?

**KdinJenzen** : What?

**caleb loves you** : What?

**TuggLife** : What?

**Brownman** : I'm gay. And don't tell Ryan this, but he's fucking hot.

**TuggLife** : Fucking called that shit!

**MJones** : FINALLY!

**KdinJenzen** : I'm so done. Everyone in our friend group is so oblivious.

**caleb loves you** : At least, it finally happened and one of our ships have finally come true.

**Mister Sir** : That took longer than expected honestly.

**GavinoFree** : IS NO ONE ELSE SURPRISED THAT RAY JUST CURSED? 

**MJones** : Damn Ray, you blew your cover. 

**Brownman** : Awe, you're right, Michael. I completely forgot.

**KdinJenzen** : I honestly forgot that was a thing.

**Mister Sir** : Same.

**GavinoFree** : What?

**MJones** : Dude, Ray was messing around with you. Before you and Ryan met Ray, I challenged Ray to be the most innocent person in front of you guys. Two years was a long streak, Ray, I owe you twenty bucks.

**GavinoFree** : …

**GavinoFree** : So… everything I know about Ray is a lie?

**Brownman** : Well, no, just the innocent parts are bullshit.

**MJones** : Dude, Ryan might be even more pissed now.

**Brownman** : Nah, he loves me.

_**TuggLife left the RTHS chatroom.** _

_**KdinJenzen left the RTHS chatroom.**_  

**MJones** : What the fuck? 

**caleb loves you** : Important matters to attend to. We’ll talk to you later.

_**caleb loves you left the RTHS chatroom.** _

_**Mister Sir left the RTHS chatroom.** _

**Brownman** : Shit man, I don't know what's happening, but it might have something to do with Ryan and Trevor.

**GavinoFree** : I'm still dumbfounded…

**MJones** : Stop being dumbfounded, Gav, and look at the video I'm about to send to you. I'm sending it to you too, Ray.

**Brownman** : Alright.

**GavinoFree** : Oh my god, the thumbnail…

**MJones** : They're fine, Gav. 

_**MJones left the RTHS chatroom.**_  

**Brownman** : They better be.

_**Brownman left the RTHS chatroom.** _

**GavinoFree** : Please be safe. 

_**GavinoFree left the RTHS chatroom.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I am sorry and I have the next chapter done already, so I'll post that tomorrow.


	6. Escalation II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath.

_**DGGeoff entered the RTHS chatroom.** _

_**GriffonRamsey entered the RTHS chatroom.** _

**GriffonRamsey** : Hey babe, how are they?

**DGGeoff** : Trevor still hasn't said anything to anyone.

_**MJones entered the RTHS chatroom.** _

**GriffonRamsey** : And Ryan?

**DGGeoff** : He’ll live.

**MJones** : Damn right he will, or I'll beat his ass.

_**Jerem6401 entered the RTHS chatroom.** _

_**AxialMatt entered the RTHS chatroom.** _

**Jerem6401** : Please tell me they're both okay.

**AxialMatt** : They better be.

**MJones** : They won't talk to you, Jeremy?

**Jerem6401** : Geoff said Trevor doesn't want anyone visiting and Trevor's not answering any of my texts or calls. He's okay right?

**DGGeoff** : Yes, they're both okay.

**DGGeoff** : Y’know, it's bad enough that I bring both of them to my house.

**GriffonRamsey** : What do you mean?

**DGGeoff** : I mean, my parents want to slaughter the people who would do this to their own children.

**GriffonRamsey** : Of course.

**MJones** : Gavin wants to go over to your house, Geoff, so he could see them.

**DGGeoff** : Hell no.

**AxialMatt** : Why?

**DGGeoff** : If you haven't noticed, a mentally unstable and mentally scarred nerd child and a stupid idiot injured theatre kid are at my house.

**DGGeoff** : The kid hasn't talked to me in the full day he's been here and refuses to let his eyes leave Ryan. Actually, he hasn't spoken to anyone, not even Ryan.

**DGGeoff** : On the other hand, Ryan is perfectly fine, he says, and gave his dad a real ass whooping which the guy deserved, might I add.

**DGGeoff** : And that's not all folks!

**DGGeoff** : Ryan is already thinking about leaving my fucking house to take care of himself.

**DGGeoff** : Which also means that he's willing to fucking LEAVE TREVOR HERE BY HIMSELF! THAT FUCKER IS NOT DOING THAT TO HIS OWN GODDAMN BROTHER! THE KID ALREADY HAS A FEAR OF ABANDONMENT EVEN PRIOR TO THEIR PARENTS DISOWNING THEM AND NOW THIS FUCKER OVER HERE WANTS TO LEAVE TREVOR TO KEEP HIM “SAFE”.

**Jerem6401** : Convince him to stay then.

**DGGeoff** : THAT'S NOT VERY EASY, JEREMY!

**Jerem6401** : Never mind. Fuck it, I'm going to your house.

**DGGeoff** : Hell no!

**AxialMatt** : I'll pick you up.

**DGGeoff** : That is not the best thing to do right now!

**Jerem6401** : Thanks.

**DGGeoff** : Guys!

_**Jerem6401 left the RTHS chatroom.** _

_**AxialMatt left the RTHS chatroom.** _

**DGGeoff** : Damnit…

**MJones** : Who the fuck filmed it?

**DGGeoff** : I don't fucking know…

**GriffonRamsey** : Mariel did.

**DGGeoff** : Mariel?

**MJones** : Who the fuck is that?

**GriffonRamsey** : Apparently, she's their next door neighbor.

**DGGeoff** : Son of a bitch…

**DGGeoff** : Let's just hope that it doesn't go viral.

**GriffonRamsey** : Mariel isn't that kind of person.

_**Niña entered the RTHS chatroom.** _

**MJones** : I don't give a fuck what kind of person she is, if she shows anyone else that video then the school will get involved.

**Niña** : Well then, fuck you too.

**MJones** : Who the fuck are you?

**Niña** : Mariel.

**Niña** : The one you were just talking about.

**DGGeoff** : Why did you film it?

**Niña** : Because I thought the police need solid evidence for arresting people, but sorry, I guess I'm wrong. Do you want me to delete the video?

**MJones** : Okay, you proved your point.

**GriffonRamsey** : Excuse them, they're just upset that you filmed something you shouldn't have been filming. Thank you for sending that to me, though.

**Niña** : You're welcome.

**Niña** : Enough about me, though. How are the boys?

**DGGeoff** : They're fine.

**Niña** : I feel like there's a lot more to it than that.

**DGGeoff** : Hold on.

**DGGeoff** : Shit! They're here. Griffon, I'll talk to you later.

_**DGGeoff left the RTHS chatroom.** _

**Niña** : Who's where?

**MJones** : Two of our friends wanted to check up on the bros and Geoff objected, but they went anyway.

**Niña** : Ah.

**GriffonRamsey** : Trevor hasn't spoken and Ryan says he's okay, but obviously he's not.

**Niña** : That's bullshit.

**Niña** : Check his shoulder, he fell on it weird.

**Niña** : It's not in the video because it happened before I decided to film.

**Niña** : Other than that, Ryan should be fine.

**GriffonRamsey** : Alright, I'll text Geoff.

**Niña** : Thanks for taking care of them, by the way. My parents are trying to talk and reason with their parents. So far, no luck.

**MJones** : Of course, those two are like family!

**MJones** : Thanks for talking some sense into their parents.

**Niña** : No problem, it's the least I could do.

_**TuggLife entered the RTHS chatroom.** _

**TuggLife** : Please tell me those assholes are alive.

**MJones** : They're both safe, Linds.

**TuggLife** : Thank god, I was about to beat some sense into their parents.

**GriffonRamsey** : New problem…

**MJones** : Oh god, what is it?

**Niña** : This doesn't sound good.

**TuggLife** : Do I need to beat some sense into the brothers?

**GriffonRamsey** : Possibly.

**GriffonRamsey** : Hold on, Geoff is sending a stream of angry texts.

_**Brownman entered the RTHS chatroom.** _

**GriffonRamsey** : In short, Trevor’s having a mental breakdown and Ryan isn't doing anything about it. Oh my god, Geoff says he's acting like Trevor doesn't exist.

**Brownman** : That asshole.

**Brownman** : I'll knock some sense into him.

_**Brownman left the RTHS chatroom.** _

**MJones** : Ray, I don't think that's a good idea!

**MJones** : Son of a bitch…

**TuggLife** : Well, this all escalated quickly.

_**Admin kicked GriffonRamsey out of the RTHS chatroom.** _

**TuggLife** : She was typing something important!

_**Admin kicked TuggLife out of the RTHS chatroom.** _

**MJones** : We’re having a serious conversation here!

**Niña** : You can't do this!

_**Admin kicked Niña out of the RTHS chatroom.** _

_**Admin kicked MJones out of the RTHS chatroom.** _

_**Admin set the RTHS chatroom on Private.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently working on the next chapter, so don't worry.


	7. Problem Solved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff tries to convince the Admin that the chat should stay.

_**Admin added DGGeoff to the RTHS chatroom.** _

_**DGGeoff entered the RTHS chatroom.** _

**Admin** : Alright Geoff, this better be good.

**DGGeoff** : Listen Mr. Burns, no one besides my group of friends use this chatroom and we use it as a means of communication since some of us don't have phones. When you kicked the others out three days ago, they panicked and assumed that they would get in trouble for this. I know this chatroom is banned, but it's one of our only safe spaces that everyone’s comfortable about using. Please let us continue to talk here.

**Admin** : You are all in trouble for using this.

**DGGeoff** : Look, I understand how this must seem from an outside perspective, but please, some of my friends are having a difficult time right now. They're stressed and this is the only way I could talk to them without the fear of someone else listening.

**Admin** : I'm aware of the trouble your friends are facing. I'm just disappointed in you that you refuse to go to the authorities or to the school. We could easily solve this dilemma.

**DGGeoff** : Mr. Burns, the only reason I refuse to go to adults is because I don't know how open minded they are. I understand that the school is a safe place for all genders and all sexualities, but not everyone in the school approves of that. You have no idea how many times I've seen my friends breakdown because they've been bullied for being the “wrong” gender or sexuality. I am aware that the school will defend their students, but that doesn't fully stop the bullying from happening. Sure, give them suspension and contact their parents, but then that could end in an unwanted lawsuit that the parents might win. The world isn't accepting of all genders and all sexualities, so what is stopping me from believing you're not different from the world.

**Admin** : You know I support you and your friends. I will speak to Mr. Hullum, if you want. I'll see if I can convince him that this chat will only be used by you and your friends. Though, if he were to accept, then I will be closely monitoring this chat. You're a good kid, Geoff, and I've known you since you were a baby. Your parents are two of my best friends and I've seen how proud they are of you. As one of your Vice Principals, I would advise you to go to the authorities with this current situation before it's too late.

**DGGeoff** : But as my friend?

**Admin** : As your friend, I would advise you to talk some sense into James and his parents. You are very persuasive, so take those skills and put it to good use for once in your life.

**DGGeoff** : Of course, Mr. Burns.

**Admin** : Tomorrow, I will let you know Mr. Hullum’s decision.

**DGGeoff** : Thank you, Mr. Burns.

**Admin** : Just be lucky I'm not going to the authorities myself.

**DGGeoff** : You're the best, Mr. Burns.

_**DGGeoff left the RTHS chatroom.** _

**Admin** : You got this, kid.

_**Admin promoted DGGeoff to a moderator.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I finish the next chapter before 8pm, then it's going up today.


	8. Access

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burnie lets Geoff and his friends use the chatroom.

_**Admin set the RTHS chatroom to Public.** _

_**DGGeoff entered the RTHS chatroom.** _

**Admin** : Don't ruin this opportunity, Geoffrey.

 **DGGeoff** : Of course not, Mr. Burns.

_**GriffonRamsey entered the RTHS chatroom.** _

_**MJones entered the RTHS chatroom.** _

**GriffonRamsey** : Geoff, you did it!

 **DGGeoff** : Yeah…

 **MJones** : About damn time.

 **DGGeoff** : Michael, don't curse.

 **MJones** : Why?

 **Admin** : As long as there's no bullying in here, then it's fine.

 **MJones** : Oh.

 **MJones** : Sorry.

 **Admin** : It's alright.

 **Admin** : I'm well aware that you have a way with words, Michael.

 **MJones** : Well, considering I've been to the office for various reasons, I would be surprised if you didn't know who I was.

 **Admin** : I have to get back to work, but I'll still be here. Just text me if you need me, Geoff.

 **DGGeoff** : Yeah, okay.

_**Micachu entered the RTHS chatroom.** _

**GriffonRamsey** : Hey Mica!

 **MJones** : Sup Mica.

_**KdinJenzen entered the RTHS chatroom.** _

**MJones** : Sup Kdin.

 **GriffonRamsey** : How's it going, Kdin?

 **KdinJenzen** : Nothing much. Though, my boyfriend’s at one of his games, so he can't talk to me :(((

 **GriffonRamsey** : He’ll win, don't worry.

 **KdinJenzen** : I have no doubt about it.

 **Micachu** : Okay, I haven't been in this chat for several days and apparently a lot of shit happened over the weekend that no one wants to answer any of my questions. What have you done to my poor baby child? I haven't seen him in forever and he's not answering any of my texts.

 **KdinJenzen** : Excuse you, he's /my/ poor baby child.

 **MJones** : Poor baby child?

 **Micachu** : /Fight/ me, Kdin.

 **GriffonRamsey** : They both mean Trevor.

 **MJones** : Ah.

 **KdinJenzen** : Let's go!

 **GriffonRamsey** : No fighting.

 **GriffonRamsey** : No buts either.

 **GriffonRamsey** : I don't want to hear it.

 **KdinJenzen** : Fine…

 **Micachu** : Fine…

 **DGGeoff** : He's fine.

 **Micachu** : Then why isn't he at school?

 **DGGeoff** : Look, it's complicated.

_**AxialMatt entered the RTHS chatroom.** _

**Micachu** : I will go to your house, Ramsey. I heard from someone that he's at your house.

 **AxialMatt** : I highly disagree. Don't go there, Mica.

 **Micachu** : Why not?

 **AxialMatt** : Let's just say that he hates all of our guts.

 **Micachu** : Even Jeremy’s?

 **AxialMatt** : Even Jeremy’s.

 **Micachu** : Oh wow, yeah, that's bad.

 **Micachu** : Okay, I won't go.

 **DGGeoff** : Thank you, Matt.

 **AxialMatt** : Don't thank me until Trevor and Ryan both get better.

 **KdinJenzen** : Has he talked yet?

 **DGGeoff** : Still hasn't said a word.

 **DGGeoff** : And of course, Ryan just acts like it's like any normal day.

 **MJones** : Fuck Ryan.

 **MJones** : He can go to Hell for all I care.

 **AxialMatt** : Whoa.

 **KdinJenzen** : Well, this is certainly new.

 **Micachu** : Yeah, I've noticed that Ryan completely avoids me. But that's probably because I always talk to him about Trevor. Did something happen between the brothers too?

 **MJones** : Do you not understand the “Ryan can go to Hell” thing I just said?

 **Micachu** : Oh, I understand that.

 **GriffonRamsey** : I think everyone wants to know /why/ you're saying it.

 **KdinJenzen** : ^

 **AxialMatt** : ^^^

 **Micachu** : ^

 **MJones** : That motherfucker has no regard for others’ feelings. He either fucking ignored them or say some fucked up shit that shouldn't be said out loud. I don't fucking care if it's his way of coping or whatever, but that motherfucker better fucking stop or else he's going to say hello to my fist.

 **DGGeoff** : Michael, that still doesn't answer our question.

 **MJones** : Ryan said something to Ray and now Ray is back to closing himself away from everyone.

 **MJones** : Do you fucking realize how long it took me to get him to open up to me?

 **MJones** : FUCKING FOREVER!

 **MJones** : I'll do it again because it's Ray, but the fact that Ryan even said such things to Ray makes me want to strangle the fucking life out of him.

 **MJones** : So yeah, /fuck/ that asshole.

 **DGGeoff** : Jesus Christ, this is all falling apart.

 **Micachu** : Why is Ryan being so hostile toward everyone?

 **AxialMatt** : Your guess is as good as mine.

 **GriffonRamsey** : We really need a plan, but we shouldn't interfere too much. Ryan has to do all the heavy lifting if he doesn't want everyone hating him.

 **KdinJenzen** : So far, I don't think Ryan cares all that much about if we hate him or not.

 **DGGeoff** : Okay, this is what we’ll do for now. Matt, explain to Mica about what happened over the weekend. Griffon, talk to Ryan and see if he’ll spill about anything. Michael, take care of Ray and check up on him every hour or something. Try and get Gavin to help you out. Kdin, you're our link to everyone else. You hear one single rumor or /any/ gossip about this, you tell us whether or not it's our friends saying something. I'll tell Mariel to keep talking to the brothers’ parents in the hopes that they'll change their minds. I'll also keep a close eye on Trevor. This all sound good for now?

 **KdinJenzen** : Sounds good.

 **GriffonRamsey** : Got it.

 **Micachu** : Okay.

 **MJones** : Better get that fucker to see reason, Griffon.

 **AxialMatt** : Alright.

 **DGGeoff** : If all else fails, then I'll go to the authorities and show them the video.

 **GriffonRamsey** : Okay.

 **MJones** : What the fuck?!

 **AxialMatt** : I don't think that's a good idea, Geoff.

 **KdinJenzen** : Yeah, it's for the best.

 **Micachu** : You've got to be fucking kidding me.

 **DGGeoff** : It's our last resort guys, I didn't say I was doing it now.

 **MJones** : It's still a bad idea!

 **GriffonRamsey** : It's not.

 **KdinJenzen** : Less damage will be dealt on everyone if he does that.

 **AxialMatt** : Just promise me that it'll be when we have no other options.

 **DGGeoff** : It will be.

 **MJones** : No.

 **DGGeoff** : No?

 **MJones** : /Promise/ us. You have to promise us that you won't go to the police when there's even a slight chance we could fix this ourselves.

 **DGGeoff** : I promise.

 **MJones** : Good.

 **DGGeoff** : Okay, everyone good?

 **KdinJenzen** : Yeah, I gotta go, though.

 **KdinJenzen** : Cya guys.

_**KdinJenzen left the RTHS chatroom.** _

**MJones** : I'm going to Ray’s house.

_**MJones left the RTHS chatroom.** _

**AxialMatt** : Now Mica, do you want the long or short version.

 **Micachu** : Every single detail.

 **AxialMatt** : Alright, I'll text you then.

 **Micachu** : Okay.

_**AxialMatt left the RTHS chatroom.** _

_**Micachu left the RTHS chatroom.** _

**GriffonRamsey** : Looks like this family of ours has grown a lot.

 **DGGeoff** : Yup, and we’ve got a /lot/ of kids to take care of.

 **GriffonRamsey** : Don't get stressed out, okay? If you need time to breathe, just talk to me whenever and for however long you want. Okay babe?

 **DGGeoff** : Of course.

 **DGGeoff** : Love you, Griffon <3

 **GriffonRamsey** : I love you too, Geoffrey <3

_**GriffonRamsey left the RTHS chatroom.** _

**DGGeoff** : Mr. Burns?

 **Admin** : Yes Geoff?

 **DGGeoff** : What are the chances we don't fuck this all up and we don't lose the brothers?

 **Admin** : You won't lose them, Geoff. Don't give up, you've got this.

 **DGGeoff** : Thanks Mr. Burns.

 **Admin** : No problem, kid.

_**DGGeoff left the RTHS chatroom.** _

_**Admin set the RTHS chatroom to Private.** _

_**Admin allowed GriffonRamsey access to the RTHS chatroom.** _

_**Admin allowed KdinJenzen access to the RTHS chatroom.** _

_**Admin allowed MJones access to the RTHS chatroom.** _

_**Admin allowed Micachu access to the RTHS chatroom.** _

_**Admin allowed AxialMatt access to the RTHS chatroom.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw guys, if you ever wanna send me a prompt, here's my [Tumblr](http://xcaboosertrvb.tumblr.com/).


	9. Solved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor realizes some stuff and Ryan is so done with Ray.

_A couple weeks later._

**_TC Reached entered the RTHS chatroom._ **

**_TuggLife entered the RTHS chatroom._ **

**TC** **Reached** : Lindsay! You came!

**TuggLife** : Of course, I did, Trevor.

**TuggLife** : Watcha need, buddy?

**TC Reached** : I now have a worse dilemma than what I had before.

**TuggLife** : Oh god, did you move on from Jeremy?

**TC Reached** : ‘Course not! Do you think I could keep my eyes off that kind of a man?

**TuggLife** : True.

**TuggLife** : What's up this time?

**TC Reached** : Well…

**TuggLife** : Awe, c’mon Trevor, don't do that to me. The suspense is gonna kill me.

**TC Reached** : I may or may not have a tiny itty bitty crush on Matt as well…

**TuggLife** : Well, this is working out better than I expected.

**TC Reached** : ?

**TuggLife** : Never mind.

**TuggLife** : When /exactly/ did you realize this?

**TC Reached** : Well, I mean other than the fact that he's the one who got me to start talking again? I don't remember exactly when.

**TuggLife** : No, that's perfect.

**TuggLife** : Why did you realize this?

**TC Reached** : Why?

**TuggLife** : Yeah, what were you guys doing?

**TC Reached** : He reminded me how important it was to be me and did his best to get my mind off of what happened.

**TC Reached** : His distractions were the best. Especially when he did absolutely everything he could to calm me.

**TC Reached** : I realized that there was a fucking /angel/ right in front of me.

**TC Reached** : He was beautiful and perfect and just what I needed to open my eyes to how stupid I was being.

**TuggLife** : You weren't being stupid, Trevor.

**TC Reached** : That's right, he hates it when I say that I was stupid.

**TC Reached** : He said that I was valid and loved and that it would be better.

**TC Reached** : And it was.

**TC Reached** : Lindsay, why didn't you tell me this beautiful man was so perfect?

**TuggLife** : Uh Trevor.

**TC Reached** : What?

**TuggLife** : You have /way/ more than a tiny itty bitty crush on Matt.

**TC Reached** : No, I don't. All I said was general stuff.

**TuggLife** : Look again, Treyks.

**TC Reached** : Oh…

**TuggLife** : Awe, Trevor’s in love!

**TC Reached** : Shut up, Lindsay!

**TuggLife** : But it's so cute!

**TC Reached** : Lindsay!

**TuggLife** : Fine, fine. Killjoy.

_**BM Vagabond entered the RTHS chatroom.** _

**BM Vagabond** : HELP!

**TuggLife** : Whoa, what's up, Ryan?

**TC Reached** : Is he doing it again?

**BM Vagabond** : YES! HELP!

**TuggLife** : Someone explain, please.

**TC Reached** : Ray.

**TuggLife** : Oh.

**BM Vagabond** : HE KEEPS SAYING THINGS!

**TC Reached** : Calm down, bro, it's not that bad.

**BM Vagabond** : EASY FOR YOU TO SAY! YOU’RE NOT AT THE RECEIVING END OF THIS!

**TC Reached** : If I could roll my eyes on the computer, I would.

**TC Reached** : But then again you're in the room next to mine.

**BM Vagabond** : I can't see you through the wall, idiot.

**TC Reached** : No, but you already imagined me rolling my eyes, didn't you?

**BM Vagabond** : I hate you…

**TC Reached** : You love me <3

**BM Vagabond** : Unfortunately, I'm related to you.

**TC Reached** : :(((

**TuggLife** : No one fully explained what Ray’s doing.

**TC Reached** : Ray’s being naughty~!!!

**BM Vagabond** : Ray’s sending me inappropriate things.

**BM Vagabond** : TREY!

**TC Reached** : Sorry Rye! Love ya, bro!

**BM Vagabond** : Uuuuuuugggggghhhhh…

**TuggLife** : Yup, you're related to each other. I am convinced.

**BM Vagabond** : What do you mean “convinced”?

**TC Reached** : What the fuck?

**TuggLife** : What is Ray saying?

**TC Reached** : OH DONT YOU FUCKING CHANGE THE SUBJECT!

**BM Vagabond** : What did you mean?

**TuggLife** : Don't worry about it!

_**Brownman entered the RTHS chatroom.** _

**TuggLife** : Hey Ray!

**Brownman** : Sup Linds.

**Brownman** : Yo Trevor, how's it going man?

**TC Reached** : Nothing much, just realized I'm a complete idiot.

**Brownman** : About what?

**TC Reached** : I might be stuck in a hopeless love triangle with Jeremy and Matt.

**TuggLife** : “Hopeless”, he says.

**Brownman** : FUCKING CALLED THAT SHIT! WHOO WHOO!!!

**Brownman** : Gavin and Michael both owe me twenty bucks.

**TC Reached** : YOU BET ON US????

**Brownman** : ‘Course I did! This is gold in our friend group!

**Brownman** : Now, Michael has to propose to Gavin and I'll be set.

**BM Vagabond** : Ray, they're not even dating yet.

**TC Reached** : YET! KEYWORD “YET”!

**Brownman** : Eh, propose, ask out, same thing.

**Brownman** : By the way, Rye, why aren't you responding to any of my texts?

**BM Vagabond** : Uh, well, you see, I've been busy.

**Brownman** : Talking on here?

**BM Vagabond** : Yeah…

**Brownman** : So, you're ignoring me?

**BM Vagabond** : Absolutely not! I'm just going to respond later when I have more time.

**Brownman** : Uh huh.

**TC Reached** : I think, you're screwed, Ryan.

**BM Vagabond** : Worth a shot…

**Brownman** : Do you need more detail or something, Ryan? ‘Cause I can go /very/ deep into detail.

**BM Vagabond** : No, that's fine. I think what you've said is clear enough.

**Brownman** : Are you sure?

**BM Vagabond** : Yeah, I am.

**Brownman** : Okay, your loss.

**TuggLife** : Jesus Christ, just make out already.

**TC Reached** : I don't want to hear any of that shit.

**BM Vagabond** : How would you even make out over the phone?

**TC Reached** : Oh no, you've got him thinking about it!

**Brownman** : Wanna find out?

**BM Vagabond** : I really shouldn't, I have to sleep soon.

**Brownman** : Come oooooonnnnnn, Rye-Bread.

**BM Vagabond** : No, not now.

**Brownman** : Hey Rye, check your phone real quick.

**BM Vagabond** : Ray…

**Brownman** : What? It's just a harmless text ^.^

**BM Vagabond** : I'm going to sleep.

_**BM Vagabond left the RTHS chatroom.** _

**Brownman** : Awe, party pooper…

_**Brownman left the RTHS chatroom** _

**TC Reached** : Oh my god, I'm putting on headphones just in case.

**TuggLife** : Good idea.

**TuggLife** : So Treyco, how've you been?

**TC Reached** : Hmm?

**TuggLife** : After recent events?

**TC Reached** : I’m okay. Parents are still giving me weird looks, but whatever Mariel’s parents said to them really opened up their eyes.

**TuggLife** : Anything changed?

**TC Reached** : Yeah, I'm allowed to cut my hair short now and wear “boy” clothes. As in, clothes that I want to wear.

**TuggLife** : No more dresses?

**TC Reached** : No more dresses. Thank god!

**TC Reached** : Though, I guess it eased their mind that I still like guys.

**TuggLife** : Well, you have crushes on two men.

**TuggLife** : Well, actually, I wouldn't even call them men.

**TC Reached** : Oh my god! XD

**TC Reached** : Yeah well, girls are pretty too. I mean have you seen them???

**TuggLife** : Absolutely!

**TC Reached** : They're all beautiful <3

**TC Reached** : By the way, is she coming over this summer?

**TuggLife** : Definitely, she's even transferring here from Cali.

**TC Reached** : That's awesome! Can't wait to meet her!

**TuggLife** : She's wonderful, I love her <3

**TC Reached** : Alright, night Linds, I gotta go now.

**TuggLife** : Okay, stay safe, Treyks. Good night.

_**TC Reached left the RTHS chatroom.** _

_**TuggLife left the RTHS chatroom.** _

**Admin** : Transfer, huh?

**Admin** : I better look this up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Burnie has good intentions, don't worry. Also, how do you guys spell Treyks? Treycs? Trakes? Trayks? IDFK XD


End file.
